Visitas especiais na noite de natal
by Thata Cahill
Summary: E se Amy recebesse algumas visitas de pessoas que gostam muito dela para alerta-lá de que ela pode cometer o maior erro de sua vida se continuar no caminha em que está?
1. Avisos dados por pessoas queridas

Era noite da véspera de Natal, depois da ceia na mansão Cahill Amy foi se deitar.

A festa havia sido bem grandiosa, todos os Cahills haviam comparecido. Os Kabra. Os Holt. Alistair. Os Starling. E até mesmo Jonah Wizard, seu primo famoso. E muitos outros quais Amy não conhecia muito bem. Ah e é claro o namorado de Amy – Evan Tolliver – estava lá também.

O sono de Amy foi bem inquieto, até que ela despertou com uma voz familiar.

- Amy querida acorde.

Era a voz de Grace, doce e amorosa em seu ouvido, como sempre acordava Amy quando ela ainda era viva. Quando ainda era viva.

Amy deu um pulo da cama. Como Grace podia estar falando com ela?

Aparentemente estava tudo normal em seu quarto, tudo não havia passado de um sonho. Mas então Amy viu uma figura pálida sentada em sua janela, mas dessa vez não gritou e nem pulou de susto, somente se levantou e se aproximou.

- Grace?

- Sim minha querida, sou eu.

- Mas... Mas o que faz aqui? Você mor... – mas a voz de Amy sumiu.

- Sim, eu morri Amy, mas estou aqui para te avisar e tentar evitar que você não cometa o maior erro de sua vida.

- Ah? – disse Amy – Isso parece àquela historinha de natal sobre o carinha que era egoísta e viu o seu passado, presente e futuro e mudou.

Grace riu.

- Não é essa história, mas é bem por ai mesmo.

- Essa noite você receberá a visita de duas pessoas muito importantes para você.

- Duas? Mas na história são três – disse a garota

- Eu sei. Mas aqui são duas ok?

- Ta vó.

- Então, você deve ouvi-los com muita atenção. E entender o que eles querem dizer. Minha querida te garanto, eles só querem o seu bem, assim como eu. Agora tenho que ir.

- Já? A senhora não pode ficar mais?

- Não Amélia, não posso.

Amy abraça a vó com força – o que a surpreende já que não devia ser possível abraçar um fantasma.

- Eu te amo minha queria – diz Grace – E amo seu irmão também. Eu posso ter ido embora, mas sempre estarei aqui cuidando e protegendo vocês dois.

E assim Grace desapareceu.

Amy deitou-se na cama, ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo havia mesmo acontecido. E com esse pensamento ela adormece.

* * *

><p>Amy acorda com o barulho de algo quebrando em seu quarto – pela segunda vez naquela noite.<p>

Ela se senta na cama, e depois de alguns minutos percebe um homem sentado em sua cama, olhando diretamente para ela.

**Oie gente ^^**

**Bom faz muito tempo que eu não posto nada... As minhas fics antigas estão abandonadas... Mas eu queria muito escrever uma fic de natal... **

**Bom acho que vocês perceberam que essa fic vai ser bem parecida com aquela historinha de natal que todo ano passa na TV, ou a versão do tio patinhas, ou a da barbie, mas passa... Mas não será igual, começando pelo fato de só serem dois espíritos, não três, e bem ela não ira ver o natal passado, presente e futuro... Não direi mais nada...**

**E quem vocês acham que é o homem sentado na cama dela?**

**Me digam o que vocês acharam nos reviews...**

**Beijinhos de brigadeiro^^**

**~Thata**


	2. Lembranças felizes, histórias tristes

Amy encarava o homem de volta, ela não o reconhecia, mas ele era familiar a ela.

- Você cresceu. Está linda minha querida.

Aquelas palavras. Aquela voz.

- Pai?

Amy não deu nem tempo para que ele respondesse. Pulou em cima dele e abraçou com toda a sua força.

- Pai, pai é você mesmo. – dizia ela com muita felicidade.

- Sim sou eu meu bem – disse ele em uma voz calma – Mas agora nó temos que ir.

- Mas para onde vamos?

- Bom começaremos com o passado.

Um redemoinho dourado se abre na frente deles. Arthur faz sinal para que Amy entre primeiro, e vai logo depois dela.

Eles vão viajando em uma espécie de túnel do tempo. Ela vai vendo vários pontos de sua vida. A noite de natal na mansão Cahill. O dia em que Natalie e Ian entraram para os Madrigais. O julgamento de Isabel. Ela mesma quebrando o soro mestre. Ela, Dan e Nellie atacando Isabel. Ela salvando a vida de Ian no monte Everest. Irina morrendo para salvar ela e Dan. Isabel quase matando ela e Hamilton a salvando. Ela conhecendo Isabel. Ian ligando para ela quando estavam na Rússia. Ela e Dan achando os passaportes falsos. Irina seguindo ela e Dan no Egito. Ela e o irmão achando que Alistair tinha morrido. Ian e Natalie os abandonando. Ian abaixando a cabeça de leve e a beijando. Ian flertando com ela. Ela explodindo um Cravo. Canais de Veneza. Ian voando em uma Pipa no meio da tempestade. Ela e Dan seguindo Irina até a base Lucian. A explosão no instituto Franklin. O incêndio na mansão de Grace. O funeral da avó. Toda a sua vida com tia Beatrice. O incêndio em sua casa. Isabel e Vikram Kabra em sua casa falando com seus pais. Uma noite quando Dan tinha 3 anos e ela 5. E foi nessa cena que ela entrou com seu pai.

A sala de estar estava toda decorada com enfeites natalinos, uma árvore enorme estava colorida e iluminada. Amy e Dan estavam sentados no chão assistindo um desenho quando a campainha tocou.

- Vovó – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, e correram para a porta.

Hope foi até eles e abriu a porta. Grace entrou, ela usava um vestido verde escuro, em seu pescoço um colar de jades. Ela pegou os netos no colo e foi com eles até o sofá. As crianças a olhavam ansiosamente, como se já soubessem o que ela tinha para eles.

Ela sorri e diz:

- Quem vai querer presente?

Os dois começam a gritar "Eu, Eu, Eu".

Ela pega duas sacolas. Da primeira tira um pequeno embrulho azul com um laço vermelho e da para Dan.

O menino rasga a embalagem e rapidamente e tira dela um bonequinho com roupas pretas e exclama.

- Uau um ninja. – com os olhos arregalados, mas rapidamente se vira para seu pai – Papai, algum dia eu serei um ninja?

- Claro meu pequeno, o melhor ninja de todo o mundo.

O menino sorri e sai correndo pela casa com o brinquedo na mão.

- E para a minha menina.

Grace tira da sacola um pacote rosa e vermelho e da para Amy.

Ao contrário do irmão, ela abre delicadamente e tira uma pequena boneca de pano.

- Muito obrigada vovó, ela é muito linda. – Ela abraça Grace e corre escada acima com a boneca para ir apresentá-la as suas outras bonecas.

A cena é parada ai e ela volta com seu pai para um túnel, mas não o mesmo de antes, o novo não tem nenhuma lembrança.

- E então o que achou Amy?

A garota soluçava com a lembrança que viu.

- Eu... Eu não me lembrava mais disso.

- Sei que não, por isso a escolhi.

- Mas agora devemos ver mais uma. Vamos.

Amy entrou em outra cena. Agora o lugar era estranho e as pessoas nele também. Ela olhou mais atentamente e percebeu que as pessoas no local não eram tão estranhas.

Ela abaixa ao lado de um garotinho moreno que devia ter uns 5 anos, ela aparentemente não o conhecia, mas então ela olhou em seus olhos, e milhares de lembranças surgiram em sua cabeça. Lembranças boas. E outras nem tanto.

- Ian?

- Sim filha, esse é Ian Kabra, na noite de natal, alias a mesma noite da lembrança de nossa casa.

- Mas se é natal por que a casa não está enfeitada?

- É exatamente isso que quero que veja.

A casa era muito bonita e grande. Mas não mostrava nenhum indicio de ser natal. Será que seu pai havia se enganado? Mas então uma garotinha de uns 3 anos desceu a escada correndo. Natalie.

- Ian, Ian, é Natal. – disse pulando e gritando.

- Eu sei – ele se levantou animado.

Mas a alegria acabou quando sua mãe entrou na sala e disse:

- Crianças fiquem quietos, estão fazendo muito barulho.

- Mas mamãe – diz Natalie com um enorme sorriso como se tivesse acabado de descobrir o mundo – É natal.

- Eu sei garotinha. – Isabel passa por ela e por Ian e desliga a TV – E agora vocês vão dormir, amanhã temos treinamento.

- Mas e nossos presentes mamãe?

- Para que presente?

- Hoje é natal! – diz Ian

- Eu sei, e dai? – pergunta Isabel os encarando com um olhar nervoso.

A cena para e Amy retorna com o seu pai para o túnel. Ela ainda está impressionada quando ele começa.

- Você viu como a infância de Ian e Natalie foi horrível. – diz calmamente – Então não seja tão dura com eles, principalmente com Ian.

Eles voltam para o quarto de Amy.

- Bom minha querida agora tenho que ir. A sua próxima visita será bem longa.

Ele a abraça e vai embora a deixando sozinha em seu quarto.

**Oie gente!**

**Gostaram? Espero que sim...**

**Eu fiquei com dó do Ian e da Natalie... **

**Reviews^^**

**Beijinhos de morango com chocolate^^**

**~Thata**


	3. A verdade dói

Amy ainda olhava para o lugar de onde o seu pai havia acabado de sair quando uma luz branca surgiu no outro lado do quarto.

Amy apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor quem é que iria vir.

- Mãe?

Ela se levantou em um salto e correu até a figura luminosa.

- É você mesmo? – disse envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado

- Sim, minha querida, sou eu.

Passaram-se 3 minutos quando Hope soltou Amy de si e falou.

- Também estou com saudades minha querida, mas temos pouco tempo, e eu tenho que te mostrar 4 cenas.

- 4? Por que?

- Bom eu mostraria só as 2 últimas, e Irina ia mostrar as outras, mas ela quis passar o natal com o Nicolai. Então eu vim.

- Que bom, espero que ela esteja feliz tendo reencontrado o filho – disse Amy com um sorriso enorme que ela mal conseguia conter.

- É ela está muito bem com ela. E eu também estou muito feliz por poder te ver minha querida, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo. Vamos

Ela indicou um túnel branco para Amy.

- Bom começaremos indo visitar o presente. O que duas pessoas estão fazendo no natal, nessa bela noite.

- E quem são essas pessoas?

- A primeira é o Ian.

- Será possível que o Ian estará em todas as lembranças?

- E a outra pessoa é o seu namorado – Hope disse a palavra "namorado" com certo tom de reprovação – Evan Tolliver.

Amy ficou surpresa. Por que elas iriam ver o que o Evan estava fazendo?

- Venha querida – disse Hope puxando ela para fora.

Elas estavam no quarto do Ian. Ela conhecia aquele lugar, já estivera lá inúmeras vezes com Ian.

- Mas cadê o Ian?

Hope não respondeu, mas fez sinal para que Amy a seguisse. Elas entraram no closet do Ian. Diferente do que Amy imaginou não estava lotado de roupas de marca, na verdade eram roupas bem normais. Amy continuou seguindo a mãe até chegarem a uma porta dentro do closet de Ian. Elas abriram e uma escadaria se seguia para cima.

- Por que ele tem uma porta dentro do closet do Ian. E por que tem uma escadaria?

Novamente Hope não respondeu, só fez sinal para que Amy a seguisse.

Elas subiram até chegarem a uma espécie de sótão.

Ian estava sentado em um pufe com um álbum de fotos nas mãos e ouvia música. Amy se abaixou ao lado dele. Em seu celular a hora marcada era 4 e meia da madrugada. E a música que ele ouvia era "Someone Like You" da maravilhosa cantora britânica Adele.

O álbum que Ian via era repleto de fotos dela – Amy- deles juntos, deles brincando no parque, dela apresentando o seu projeto de ciência, uma também onde Amy estava em cima de uma árvore, dela sozinha, tinha até uma dela dormindo.

- Por que Ian tem tantas fotos de mim?

- Por que ele te ama! – disse Hope como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Amy ficou atônita com a frase. Pelo visto ela era a única que ainda não havia percebido o amor do garoto.

Depois de alguns longos minutos observando Ian a garota se decidiu que já estava na hora de ir para a próxima lembrança.

- Tudo bem então Amy.

Elas embarcaram no túnel, ficaram em silencio durante todo o tempo até descerem.

- Que estranho – disse Amy – Essa não é a casa do Evan.

- É por que ele não está na casa dele – disse Hope

Elas foram andando e entraram em um quarto onde uma menina loira estava sentada na cama com um vestido preto totalmente colado ao seu corpo esbelto e saltos enormes de pelo menos 15 centímetros.

- Achei que iríamos ver o Evan. – mas Hope não teve tempo de responder, porque a garota loira falou antes.

- Evan querido, vamos.

Evan saiu do banheiro, ele estava com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de gola V vermelha e um tênis vermelho pintado à mão.

- Claro meu amor. – disse ele passando os braços em torno da cintura dela e a beijando ferozmente – Você está linda.

- Muito melhor do que aquela Cahill que você está "namorando" não é? – disse a garota – Não entendo por que Isabel mandou você fingir namorar aquela garota. Sabe logo ela, não podia pelo menos ser uma bonita?

- Ela quer que eu namore a Amy não só para obter informações, mas também para que eu a mantenha ela longe do filhinho dela. Quando ela falava dele eu sempre achei que ele era um ótimo agente e aquele tipo que sempre quebra os coraçõezinhos de meninas idiotas. Mas ele é um bobo apaixonado pela Amy. Até que eles combinam sabe. Os dois são tão patéticos.

A surpresa de Amy ao ouvir aquilo foi maior do que saber que o Ian gostava dela. Como Evan podia falar assim dela?

E antes que ela se percebesse estava nos braços de sua mãe se acabando em lágrimas.

**Oie pessoal^^**

**Gostaram? Odiaram?**

**Bom eu fiquei com muita dó da Amy no fim, mas ela precisava saber da verdade.**

**Mas eu quero saber o que vocês acharam... Por isso Reviews^^**

**Beijinhos de miojo^^**

**~Thata**


	4. As últimas lembranças

**Hey Cahill... Este é provavelmente o penúltimo capítulo!**

**E Bella não me mate, ok!**

***Boa leitura***

Amy já estava chorando há mais de meia hora. Mas parecia muito mais. Seu coração estava em pedaços. Ela não conseguia raciocinar direito, ela só pensava em como estava com uma raiva enorme de Evan Tolliver. Após 40 minutos de choro e depressão Hope a interrompeu.

- Bom minha querida acho que já é hora de irmos para as duas últimas lembranças da noite.

- Tudo bem – disse amy secando as lágrimas de seus olhos.

Hope a conduziu para um túnel branco e juntas elas caminharam para possíveis futuros de Amy Cahill.

Dentro do túnel, quase chegando ao destino Hope quebra o silêncio.

- Querida vou começar pela pior! – ela fala sério – É melhor que eu te adiante que esta não é algo legal e... Bem você provavelmente não vai gostar. Ela se passa daqui a 3 anos, e você estará com 19 anos. Nela Eva continuou com a farsa do namoro de vocês.

- O que é? É ele com mais uma garota dizendo o quanto ele me odeia e me acha patética?

- Bem... Não! Mas é melhor que veja por si mesma!

Elas desceram em uma sala de jantar bem familiar. A sala de jantar da mansão Cahill. Amy estava sentada em uma extremidade da mesa e seu tio Fiske na outra, ao lado esquerdo dele estava Nellie, e do direito Dan. Os olhos da garota estavam inchados de tanto chorar.

- O que é tão importante que você tem para nos contar Amy?

- Eu... Eu... Eu... Eu estou grávida!

Fiske empalideceu no mesmo momento, Nellie desmaiou e Dan não se agüentou e começou a gritar.

- GRÁVIDA? DE QUEM? DAQUELE PATIFE DO EVAN? E ELE NÃO TEVE NEM CORAGEM DE VIR AQUI ME ENFRENTAR? QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É? ONDE ELE ESTÁ AMY? ONDE? APOSTO QUE ESTÁ ESCONDIDO EMBAIXO DE MIL COBERTORES PARA QUE EU NÃO POSSA ENCONTRÁ-LO, POR QUE QUANDO EU ENCONTRÁ-LO EU O MATO!

- Calma Dan – disse Amy – Ele... Ele me abandou. Disse que o filho não é dele!

- O QUE? AGORA EU MATO ESSE IDIOTA! – Dan puxou sua jaqueta de couro da cadeira e saiu batendo os pés, e Amy só ouviu a porta da sala bater com força.

- Bom querida acho que já basta! – disse Hope

- E... Ele vai me abandonar?

- Sim! – disse Hope em um sussurro – Mas ainda temos a boa lembrança! Vamos!

Elas entraram no túnel novamente. Amy estava impressionada. Como era possível que Evan a enganasse tanto? Ele não tinha piedade dos sentimentos dela?

- Vamos filha.

Elas desceram novamente na sala de jantar dos Cahills, tio Fiske, Nellie e Dan ainda estavam sentados nos mesmo lugares de antes, e Amy também, a única diferença é que dessa vez não estava sozinha, Ian estava ao seu lado!

- O que é a notícia tão grande que vocês têm para dar que está me fazendo perder o meu jogo de vídeo-game? – disse Dan

Ian pegou a mão de Amy, sorriu para ela e disse:

- Nós vamos nos casar!

Fiske empalideceu, Nellie sorria feito uma tonta e Dan se levantou e caminhou até Ian.

- O que faz você pensar que eu vou deixar você casar com a minha irmã hein Cobra?

Ian começou a rir.

- Do que está rindo Cobra?

- De você – respondeu Ian.

- Amy, você não vai fazer nada? – perguntou Dan em um tom acusador – O seu noivo está rindo de mim, seu irmão, sangue do seu sangue!

- Eu sei, mas ele tem razão em rir.

Hope tocou no ombro de Amy.

- Vamos minha querida.

**Hey People *_***

**Como eu já disse acima esse provavelmente é o penúltimo capítulo da fic^^**

**Então respondendo a Bella: eu coloco o Evan como vilão por que não gosto dele, e prefiro a Amy com o Ian...**

**Não se esqueçam dos meus queridos reviews^^**

**Beijinhos de melancia ;D**


	5. The End!

Amy se despediu de sua mãe e se deitou na cama. Estava muito confusa. Tudo o que ela tinha visto naquela noite a mostrava com ela não sabia em quem confiar. Quando o Ian menos mereceu sua confiança ela confiou nele. E quando ela finalmente achou que podia confiar no Evan ele a trai dessa maneira horrível. E ela não confiava no Ian que agora a amava. Como sempre: ela se enganou sobre todos a sua volta.

Com muita confusão na cabeça Amy pegou no sono.

Ela despertou novamente com a luz do sol atravessando a janela de seu quarto. Ela ainda estava meio confusa sobre o dia anterior, mas a cada minuto as coisas clareavam mais. Tudo parecia um sonho. E em algumas partes parecia um horrível pesadelo. Lembrava de seu pai e de sua mãe. E acima de tudo se lembrava da falsidade do Evan. Mas será que tudo foi real, ou não passou de um sonho bobo? – pensou Amy

Então a prova de que tudo foi real apareceu. Ao lado da cama dela havia uma caixinha de veludo vermelha. Amy abriu e dentro encontrou um pingente de coração que se abria e dentro de um lado se via uma foto de seus pais e do outro dela e de Dan pequenos. E embaixo do caixa a garota encontrou um bilhete:

_Querida Amy,_

_Você já está crescida, e já é uma mulher, apesar de que para mim você será sempre uma menininha, mandei fazer esse colar quando você tinha apenas5 anos. Após o incêndio dos seus pais parei de usá-lo, porém sempre gostei muito dele, talvez até mais do que o colar de jade. Mas agora que você fique com ele._

_Com amor, Grace._

Ao ler aquelas palavras Amy teve certeza absoluta de que tudo o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior fora verdade. Tudo.

Ela começa a sorrir ao se lembrar de que Ian gosta dela, mesmo lembrado de que Evan era um canalha, quando avista o relógio 12:14.

"Ai meus deuses como eu dormi tanto?"

Ela se levantou correndo da cama e foi para o banheiro. 30 minutos depois ela estava pronta. Com um shorts jeans e uma regata vermelha, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e all star vermelho de cano longo.

Ela abriu a porta lentamente e desceu as escadas para a sala de estar. Evan estava parado ao pé da escada mandando mensagens no seu celular e Ian e Dan discutiam por causa do jogo bobo de vídeo game.

Ao perceber a presença de Amy, Evan levantou a cabeça e disse "Olá!" – em um tom gélido, mas Ian se calou no mesmo momento, levantou-se do lado de Dan e foi até o pé da escada receber Amy. No último degrau a garota tropeçou e caiu em cima de Ian! Naqueles instantes tudo foi muito rápido, Ian a olhava ternamente e não dizia nada, Evan largou de seu celular e Dan ria muito no sofá, provavelmente pela cara de espanto visível de Amy.

- Sai de cima _dele _Amy. – disse Evan com aspereza, ele era um ótimo ator.

Quando Amy não se moveu, Evan agarrou seu braço e a puxou com força.

- Mandei você sair de cima dele, não ouviu?

Ian rapidamente se levantou.

- Isso não é jeito de falar com uma garota Tolliver.

- Fique na sua Kabra – disse Evan empurrando Amy para longe e dando um passo ficando frente a frente com Ian.

- Se você tratar a Amy de novo assim eu juro que... – mas Evan o interrompeu.

- Você faz o que Kabra? Conta pra mamãe?

Ian ficava vermelho a cada segundo.

- O que foi? Ah é mesmo, a mamãe te deserdou.

A cena seguinte foi impressionante, em um minuto Evan gozava de Ian, e no minuto seguinte estava caído no chão com um olho roxo e gemendo de dor.

Amy olhava para Evan caído com certo ar assustado.

- AMY – disse se levantando – Não vai fazer nada? Ele vai me bater e você não vai fazer nada?

- Claro que vou querido!

Amy chegou bem perto de Ian o olhou nos olhos e o beijou. O beijou apaixonadamente. Quando se separaram tanto Ian como Evan e Dan a olhavam com surpresa.

- Obrigado amor, Você fez o que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo! – pegou a mão do Ian e se virou para Evan – Ah Evan, vai embora da minha casa e não chegue a uma área a 10 km daqui, a não ser que não goste de sua vida!


End file.
